


Youth

by speciate



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Art, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 08:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speciate/pseuds/speciate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Holidays, Miss M! \o/</p><p>Thanks for being understanding about straying from your original request! You didn't mention anything about Marius/Cosette, but I (unfortunately?) associate Cosette with Eponine/Marius and it just...kind of happened?? I'm working on a gen Eponine piece, which I'll hopefully have up and posted soon. </p><p>Also, in the future, if you write a fic that you want me to illustrate a particular scene for, I'd be happy to work with you on that (to make up for the massive fail on my part with your assignment orz)!</p><p>Anyway, hope you like! It was a pleasure! :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Youth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missm/gifts).



> Happy Holidays, Miss M! \o/
> 
> Thanks for being understanding about straying from your original request! You didn't mention anything about Marius/Cosette, but I (unfortunately?) associate Cosette with Eponine/Marius and it just...kind of happened?? I'm working on a gen Eponine piece, which I'll hopefully have up and posted soon. 
> 
> Also, in the future, if you write a fic that you want me to illustrate a particular scene for, I'd be happy to work with you on that (to make up for the massive fail on my part with your assignment orz)!
> 
> Anyway, hope you like! It was a pleasure! :)

[](https://31.media.tumblr.com/dee7aa04d6a3e556115654564d68f1bc/tumblr_mx40uysPtN1rbwap7o2_r5_1280.png)

[Youth - Daughters](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6I1p_sXflQQ)

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to say hi/yell at me on [tumblr](http://speciate.tumblr.com/)


End file.
